Cheerleaders
by ChristopherBallance
Summary: boy carries luggage for cheerleaders
1. Chapter 1: the beginning

_**Cheerleaders Ch. 1**_

Jim was bored. He and his two friends George and Jon had been following the same bus for five hours. He had been driving the entire time, with only one stop about three hours ago. As he stared at the exhaust pipe on the bus he couldn't help but think that maybe this was not his best idea yet. The offer had been a good one. A thousand dollars for handling the school cheerleading squads' luggage. Not bad pay for a trio of juniors. Of course, getting to be around the cheerleaders for two weeks wasn't such a bad thing itself, especially for three ubergeeks such as themselves. Jon was a game master, with the rules to half a dozen role-playing and strategy card games running through his head at all times. George was also a games master, but of the electronic kind. He could get through any game without losing more then two lives, and that was without the aid of cheat codes. He had been playing for so long that he had begun working on his own games. Jim had already play tested one, a 2D side scroller based on the sonic franchise. It was actually pretty good compared to what the major companies produced, considering it was done by George himself over the period of several months. Jim was somewhere between George and Jon. He gamed, he tinkered with computers, both software and hardware, had dozens of meaningless Star Wars and Star Trek trivia memorized, and could quote every Heinlein book and short story ever written, word for word. He was a jack-of-all-nerds. These three had absolutely no reason to be even seen with cheerleaders, let alone spending two weeks with them.

This was all running through Jim's mind as he pulled in behind the bus. They had finally arrived at the pair of cabins that they would be staying at while the girls were participating at the Cheer camp. The adults would be staying in one of the two cabins, while the girls would be taking the rooms in the other. Jim and his friends would be sleeping in sleeping bags on the ground floor of the girls' cabin. No one was worried about anything happening. After all, it was three geeks and cheerleaders. The girls would avoid them out of habit. As far as anyone was concerned, including the boys themselves, the luckiest these guys could get was seeing the girls in their bikinis while they cooled off in the lake.

The girls began to pile off the bus. The first off was Ashley. The standard cheerleading beauty, her chestnut brown hair cascaded down her back. Smiling even after five hours on a bus, it was her breasts the guys were paying the most attention to. Full and firm at sixteen, they bounced with every skip like step she took. Following her were Lisa and Diane. Lisa was a Mediterranean beauty, with raven hair cut to shoulder length, her low cut t-shirt revealing tanned full breasts. Diane was shorter, standing about 5'5". Her blond hair was done up in pigtails, and she had sweated through her white shirt, revealing a lacy bra straining to hold back her B-cup. Giggling at some private joke they headed off to the cabin. Following them was Stefanie. She was a cross of Diane and Ashley, with a petite form, chestnut hair blond hair pulled back in a pony tail and breasts that easily attracted wandering eyes. Her tight jeans displayed a tight ass, the kind that caused men to drool. Behind her was Jennifer, as Irish as they came. Her fiery red hair was taken into a ponytail, and her sparkling green eyes shone as she smiled. A tight t-shirt displayed a bust line most models would be envious of.

Watching this show, the three guys were glad their baggy shorts were hiding what could have been some seriously embarrassing hard-ons. They began to unload the busses, moving the luggage into the foyer so the girls could claim it and tell them where to bring it. After about four hours of lifting and hauling the luggage had been distributed. The cabin was a large one, with eight bedrooms on the second floor. Each room held three girls of the two twelve girl squads. The guys had been given a side den room to sleep in. As it had no beds, they had been provided sleeping bags, and would be sleeping on the floor. Though each room had its own bathroom, showers had to be taken in the communal shower on the ground floor. By some stroke of coincidence, the shower was located next to the room in which the guys would be sleeping. This they had no problem with, as it meant that the lake would not be the only time the boys would get the chance to view some flesh. Several of the girls were known to be slight exhibitionists, and would more then likely be walking around in towels, if anything at all.

The boys set to work, removing the larger pieces of luggage from under the coach bus. They began to move it towards the cabins, hoping to get as much done outside as possible, before the sun peaked. Even in the middle of August, noon was no time to be running around working. They were half way to the house when they heard the yelling begin. Turning to look, the saw the girls stampeding towards them. Some were pulling their t-shirts off, revealing the bikinis and one piece suits they were wearing. Burdened by the luggage they were carrying the boys had no hope of escape. They quickly circled, placing the bags between them and the on rushing horde, hoping the sight of their stuff would prevent the girls from trampling those who carried it. The girls began to thunder pass, heading for the lake. Several leapt over dropped bags, while others merely passed around them. The entire scene reminded Jim of the stampede in Jurassic Park. Finally, the last few passed, and the boys resumed carrying the bags into the cabin. They still had several more trips to make, and they wanted them done as soon as possible.

-

The coaches were standing near the front of the bus, watching the boys handle the gear. Coach Malone looked down at his smaller partner, Coach Durst. Both men were rather fit, spending the time they weren't coaching making use of the school's weight facilities.

"Do you think we have to worry about them being around?" Malone asked. Durst looked at the boys.  
"I doubt it. I keep track of who my boys are dating, and they all partnered off with most of the girls. I don't know about the rest of them, but I doubt they want to be seen with a group of geeks like those." Durst answered.  
"Being kind of harsh on those boys aren't you?"  
"Not really. I've known Jim since he was in kindergarten, and I've coached the other two as well. They don't have a chance with the cheerleaders, and they know it. I doubt they are even going to try. They came for the money, they'll leave with the money, and possibly a few fond memories of accidents."  
"Accidents?"  
"Yeah. You know these girls. They always did enjoy showing off for the crowd."  
"Ah. Got ya."

-


	2. Chapter 2: Ashley

_**Cheerleaders Ch. 2: Ashley**_

The next day dawned with a clear sky. Jim was glad of this, as it meant he would be able to practice his swordsmanship in the clean air. Jim had been given a katana for his birthday about a year ago. He had been practicing with it ever since. Even though there was no dojo for him to train at, he had created his own style, mainly based off the large amount of anime he watched. Despite this, he had actually gotten quite good, and maintained his blade so that it always remained in good condition, and always had a sharp blade. Rising early, he ate a quick breakfast; as he and his friends were not required to eat with the group.

Stepping out into the woods, he found a small clearing down near the lake to practice. Not wanting to worry the cheerleaders and adults, he made sure it was far enough away that he wouldn't be seen. To test his blade, he chose a small sapling and slashed diagonally into it. The sharpened blade cut through it with ease, and the small tree fell to the ground with a light swish sound. Satisfied that the blade was in good keep, he began to work through a few basic techniques. After fifteen minutes of warming up, he began to add more steps to his routine. Intricate parries and blocks were added, and Jim began to move more. No longer staying to a straight line, he began to dance all over the small clearing, the dawning sunlight glinting off his blade while he moved. Pausing only to blindfold his eyes, making it easier to visualize an opponent, he speeded up, the sharp blade passing closer and closer to his body, occasionally passing flat across his other arm as if fighting someone pressing the advantage. The display continued for another half hour. Finishing, Jim twirled on one foot, snapping to a halt with his weight on his left leg, his blade held poised in front of him. Breathing heavily to calm himself, he was startled by the quiet applause coming from behind him.

Wheeling around, he saw one of the cheerleaders sitting on a stump. It was Ashley. Jim didn't know how long she had been watching, and the thought of her having been near when he was blind scared him. His blade passed through the trunk of the sapling with ease. Human flesh would provide even less resistance. The thought of hurting someone during his routine scared Jim. Angrily he demanded, "How long have you been watching?"

"Since the beginning. You are actually quite good." Ashley responded. "Where did you learn all that?"

"No where. I taught it to myself. Do you know how badly you could have been hurt? Once that blindfold goes on, I can't see a thing. If the sword had cut you, it would have gone all the way through." Jim was calming, but was still slightly ticked off at her carelessness.

"I wasn't worried. I am a cheerleader remember? We can be fairly agile when needed." Ashley was laughing at the grimace on Jim's face. "Anyway, I have to get back for breakfast. Thanks for the show." Turning to leave she glanced back. "Oh by the way, nice body."

Watching her walk off, Jim was puzzled by her last comment. Turning around to grab his stuff, he saw his clothes lying on a log and remembered the third reason he practiced alone. Throughout his drills and the conversation, he had been totally nude. Fully dressed, Jim walked back into the cabin and sat down next to his two friends. His sword had already been placed back into the trunk of the car, hopefully where no one would find it. Looking at the large amount of food piled on the table; Jim just started piling food on to a plate, and began eating with gusto. George and Jon just watched with amusement. Of the three of them, Jim always ate the most. This wouldn't be all that surprising, except for the fact that he was also the skinniest of the three. Jim was well known for his ability to slip past chained fences, even if there was less then a foot of space for him to squeeze through.

"So, Jim, tell us. How'd the practice go?" Jon asked with a smirk on his face. Jim just mumbled something into his plate. "The only reason I ask, is because George here saw Ashley follow you off into them there woods. When she came back, she had he largest grin on her face. Care to explain? Hmm?" Jon was trying to hold back his laughter, as Jim turned bright red.

"Alright. You guys want the honest truth?" Jim rolled his eyes as his friends began to nod their heads vigorously. "I went off and started my routine. You know how it goes. I've told you guys about it before. Well, just as I finish, I hear some clapping. I turn around, and Ashley was just sitting there. Turned out she had been watching the whole time. So we talked for about five minutes, and then she left so she could eat."

"So then what was with smile?" George asked. "You guys didn't do anything but talk?"

"No, nothing. Though I may have left out one tiny detail. Judging from Jon's laughter, he's already figured it out." If looks could kill, Jim would have had go be tried for murder.

"You were naked weren't you?" Jon was trying hard not to laugh, but it wasn't working. "Man, I told you that would cause you problems one day."

Finishing breakfast, the guys when to work with the few chores they were assigned to do. After cleaning up the food and plates, they went and put the dock into the lake, so the girls would be able to cool off after training. Later they fixed a small lunch for themselves, and then talked shop. When the girls got back, they watched them climb off the bus; the girls ignored them as usual. All except Ashley, who smiled and waved at Jim. Blushing, he just punched both his friends when they started smirking at him. It was childish, but he wasn't worried. He began to plan for the next day.

-

The next morning dawned, and Jim headed for the clearing. Stopping half way as if to tie his sneakers, he heard steps following him through the woods. Smiling to himself, he continued on his way. Once at the clearing, he began to set up a series of logs and branches. When he was done, three branches where lined up in the forks of six more. Leaving his clothes on this time, he began to go through with his basic workout, eventually working his way up to the full dance like routine. This time though, he stopped instead of blind folding himself. Turning in place, he scanned the surrounding woods. When a bush started moving, he moved towards it. After all, plants don't move when there is no wind. Sheathing his blade he stopped in front of the bush and looked down. Peeping up at him was Ashley. "Come to watch again I suppose?" he asked her.

"How'd you know I was here?" she asked.

"Heard you walking behind me when I came out here. Then I saw the bush you were hiding in move. You're not very good at the whole stealth thing are you?" Ashley laughed.

"I guess I'm not. So now what are you going to do with me?"

"Why would I do anything with you? If you want to watch, go ahead." Jim answered. "Just make sure you don't get too close." That said he walked back to where he had built the small wood arches. Standing in front of the middle one, he centered his blade. In a fury of movement, he slashed five times into the structures. Each of the three cross pieces fell, split evenly in two. Standing absolutely still, he recentered his blade. Then, pivoting on one foot, he spun, cutting at the supports he had built. He stopped in the same position, only his arms extended from his sides, the blade, which had started in his right hand, ended in is left. Jim turned and walked back to where he had left Ashley sitting. Sheathing his sword, he sat next to her. "That was amazing," she said, "though I'm sorry you missed at the end."

"I what?" Jim looked at her quizzically. "I'm fairly sure that I didn't miss. Just watch." Ashley turned back towards where the branches had been thrust into the earth. A gentle breeze stirred through, and she watched as the top half of each post fell from the soft wind. Ashley turned and looked at Jim. He simply looked back and smiled. "Come on," he said, "if we don't get you back to the cabin, you're going to miss breakfast." Together they headed back to the camp. When they got back, Ashley headed for the food, and Jim went and sat next to his friends.

"Well?" Jon asked.

"We shall see." Jim smiled. "Oh yes, we shall see."

-

After dinner, Jim headed down to the lake by himself. Seeing the large crowd of girls headed in the same direction, he scooted off to the clearing, knowing here he could get some peace. Puttering around for a little bit, he made sure to get the clearing just the way he wanted it. Laying his towel in the grass, he dove into the lake and began to swim out into the middle. Surfacing, he glanced back towards where the girls were swimming, noting just how far away they were, and whether any one had noticed him. Noting with satisfaction that they only cared about their splashing of each other, he dove deep into the waters. Using dolphin-like kicks to propel him through the water, Jim managed to get quite far before resurfacing. Looking back towards the clearing he noted that a second towel had joined his. Wondering who had joined him, Jim headed back. He was shocked when a beautiful head of chestnut hair surfaced in front of him. His mysterious guest turned out to be Ashley. She looked stunning in her turquoise bikini. Her breasts strained against the tight material, her nipples hard from the cool water of the lake. Jim couldn't help but stare as she swam closer to him. "What are you doing all the way out here?" he called out to her.

"Looking for you." She replied. "What are you doing out here?"

"Avoiding the crowd mostly. Some how, I can't quite see how a large group of girls would be necessary for a quiet swim." Jim answered.

"Oh? So then should I go?"

"Nah," Jim replied, "you can stay. I'm fairly sure you won't be too much of a nuisance." They swam together for about an hour, splashing each other, racing, and seeing who could stay down the longest. After tiring themselves out, they swam back to shore. Jim had been out earlier that afternoon, and had built a small fire pit. Taking a match from his pants, he lit a small fire, and they huddled near each other warming themselves and drying off. Ashley turned and stared at Jim for a few minutes. When he finally noticed, he returned her gaze. "What?" he asked after several uncomfortable minutes.

"Jim, in all honesty, what do you think of me?" Ashley asked in return.

"Well, in all honesty, as you so put it, I would have to say that I think many things of you. You're absolutely gorgeous. You may not be some extraordinary genius, but you're in most of my classes so you've got to be smart. You have this warm personality that lets you be friends with every one." Jim continued. "In all honesty, you are a very beautiful person." He took a deep breath. "Okay, now I'm babbling aren't I?"

"Jim?" Ashley asked nervously.  
"Yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me." Leaning towards each other, they soon found one another's lips. The kiss built in its passion, and soon their tongues were toying with each other. It was slightly evident that Jim really had no idea what he was supposed to be doing, leaving it up to Ashley to take the lead. She leaned back into a towel, forcing him to move over her if he wanted to continue making out. Tentatively, Jim reached forward and began to gently massage Ashley's breasts. Her hand slid down his back, pushing him closer to her, encouraging him when he hesitated. As she moved closer into his embrace, Jim reached around behind her and deftly untied her bikini top with one hand, proving that some skills come in handy no matter what the situation. As the top came free, Jim bent and began to kiss Ashley's gorgeous breasts. Her small browned nipples grew hard as he took one gently between his teeth and began to toy with the tip gently gliding his tongue back and forth across it. Ashley moaned with pleasure as he continued, switching back and forth between her tits.

The further into things he got, the more relaxed Jim became and the easier his actions. While not something he had any practical experience with, it was something he had long fantasized about, and there is something to be said for mental practice. While his mouth would play with one, he would take the other between thumb and forefinger, gently rolling and tugging on the hardening nipple. As Ashley began moaning louder, Jim moved back to kissing her, swallowing her cries of ecstasy as his tongue once again finding hers, his hands continuing their assault on her breasts. Ashley lay back on the towels as Jim began to kiss down her throat, moving ever downwards, kissing all around her tits, the nipples, between them, and paying very close attention to the area beneath her tits. Continuing down, he traced kisses down her tanned, flat stomach, finally coming to the sweetest place nestled between her thighs. While his hands were busy playing with her chest, Jim began kissing Ashley's thighs, first up and down one, then the other. The sensations began to overwhelm her and Ashley begged for him to touch that most sensitive of areas.

Looking up at her, Jim grinned, and then began to run his tongue over her outer lips. Folding his tongue together, Jim pushed deeper, until he was soon running his tongue all over the inside of her womanhood. Ashley began moaning again, having never felt this good before. Though she was no virgin, her few partners had lacked the skill Jim was now displaying. Where he took his time, using strong, even strokes, they had gone at it like dogs lapping at a water bowl. Reaching down, she began to play with herself, furiously rubbing her clit. Noticing her actions, Jim began to suck on the swelling bud. Combined with the ever present action of his hands, this proved too much for Ashley, and she experienced her most powerful orgasm ever. As she began to come, Jim eagerly lapped up the fluids, unsure of when to stop. Ashley shuddered as several minor orgasms passed through her. Jim had ceased toying with her and had moved back to kissing her, their tongues once more playing with each other.

Ashley made her move, and broke the kiss. Moving down his body, she gently flicked his nipples with her tongue, causing him to shudder with pleasure. She continued down his body. Jim was thin, but is more the lithe version caused by exercise, rather then the lean kind caused by not eating. As she kissed lower, Ashley grasped the bottom of Jim's swim trunks, and pulled them to the ground. Free of its confinement, Jim's swollen cock sprang forward. It was an average length of seven inches, but was slightly thicker then normal. Ashley looked at it for a few seconds before slowly taking it into her mouth. She ran her tongue up and down its length, and when she reached the tip, she began to flick the bottom with the tip of her tongue. Jim tried to suppress a moan of pleasure, but the feeling was just too exquisite. Under her tender ministrations, Jim's cock grew harder then before. Fearing that he might cum, Jim reached down and lifted her face to his own. Kissing her once more, he rolled them over so that he was once more on top, his aching length caught between them. Ashley reached down and with one hand guided him to her wet lips. Placing the swollen purple head against herself, she thrust her hips forward, catching the head of his cock in her depths.

Jim began to slowly push himself deeper into her tight pussy, taking it one inch at a time. Ashley tried bucking her hips to pull more of him inside her, but Jim resisted, instead continuing his sweet torture of her. Ashley could feel each inch pass into her, as Jim's swollen cock pushed deeper and deeper. Finally after several minutes of blissful torment, Jim had penetrated to the hilt. Ashley groaned with the feeling of completion she now felt. Jim began to thrust slowly, pulling back so far that he almost pulled out of her tight cunt. Then, in one swift motion, he thrust back in, his full length once again deep inside her. Ashley soon picked up on the rhythm and thrust her hips back into his, the better to keep more of him inside her. With each thrust the base of Jim's cock would rub against her clit casting Ashley into a sea of bliss. Waves of pleasure crashed through her. Soon Ashley was cumming. As her fluids gushed out, she cried, "Come in me Jim! Come in me!" As her orgasm rushed through her, her pussy contracted, squeezing Jim's cock. This final pressure proved too much for Jim and he began to cum long and hard. Shot after shot of jism poured into Ashley, leaking out as Jim filled her with his seed.

Exhausted, Jim fell to the side, and Ashley curled up against him. As they lay there under the stars, Jim absently playing with Ashley's hair, her head resting on his shoulder. Ashley began to laugh as thought passed through her mind.

"What's so funny?" Jim asked.

"Have you ever seen Revenge of the Nerds?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you remember the moon bounce scene?"

"Kinda." Jim was wondering where this was heading.

"They were right. Geeks do make better lovers." That said, Ashley looked up and kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three-Lisa & Diane_**

Jim and Ashley snuck back into the cabin later that night, and after one final embrace, headed for their respective rooms. When he got back to his room, George and Jon asked Jim where he had been so late. He simply answered, "Thrusting drills." As the next day was Saturday, the girls had no training session. Instead they were free to do whatever they wished. Most took this as an opportunity to work on their tans, while others relaxed in the cool waters of the lake. Jim and George had been sent back to town for more supplies for the two cabins.

Alone by himself, Jon decided to go for a short hike in he nearby woods. As the nearest piece of property was a good ten miles away, he wasn't worried about walking into some one else's land. Walking by himself, he let his thoughts wander. Oddly, what they kept wandering too were the scantily clad cheerleaders back at the cabin. Silently he cursed himself for not having brought binoculars. Had he sat by the shore, they would have noticed his stares, but with a pair of binoculars he could have stayed near the cabin and watched them unobtrusively. As he continued to think about this, he noticed some bushes rustling to his left. Quietly, he snuck over, hoping to catch a glimpse of whatever animal it was before he scared it off. What he saw was more then just a simple animal.

Past the bush was a small clearing, covered mostly in grass. In the center, several blankets had been spread out. Lying on these blankets was none other then Diane. She was totally naked. Her pig tails had come loose, and her rich blond hair was cast all over the ground behind her. Her breasts heaved as she breathed, her large pink nipples already stiff. Her legs were spread open, giving Jon an unobstructed view of her toying with her clit. She was breathing heavily, and was obviously very aroused. The cause of her arousal was obvious. Kneeling between her legs, Lisa was eagerly lapping at her best friend's pussy. Her tongue moved in long sensuous strokes, causing Diane to moan with each lick. Half naked as she was, Jon could see her large tan tits swing with each movement. Though she still had her skirt on it had slipped up her back, and Jon could see she wasn't wearing any panties. Both girls were totally engrossed in what they were doing.

Diane reached own and pulled Lisa to her, and the two began to passionately kiss. As their tongues sought each other, their hard nipples began to rub against one another, Lisa's small brown ones contrasting nicely with Diane's large pink ones. Lisa began to kiss Diane's neck and Diane's fingers soon found Lisa's snatch. As moving back up, Lisa began once again tonguing with Diane, as her own fingers found Diane's pussy. Both girls were heavily fingering one another. As Diane came with a loud groan, she casually pushed Lisa on o her back and began to eat out her friend. While Diane's tongue toyed with her clit, Lisa began to rub her tits, moaning as her friend caused spasm after spasm of pleasure to rock through her. Jon had already whipped himself out by then. While one hand steadied him, the other began to stroke his growing cock. It was soon full and hard, standing at a rigid six inches. Moving closer, he wasn't paying very much attention and stabbed himself on a pricker bush. His loud cry startled the lovers in the meadow. Standing up, he started sucking on his injured hand. Turning around, he saw the two naked beauties staring at him.

"Um, hi ladies." Jon waved weakly, acutely aware that his stiff dick was a dead giveaway of what he had been doing.

"Omigod, what were you doing?" Lisa shrieked.

"Hiking?" he suggested. As Lisa was in shock at the intrusion, Diane was the first to speak.

"Do you always hike half naked?" Jon was forced to confess to his little peepshow, both girls listening intently. When he was done speaking, Diane looked towards her lover.

"Why Lisa, I do believe I have an idea as to how to punish him." Lisa looked at her strangely and Diane leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"I thought we were lesbians though," Lisa said out loud. Diane whispered some more. Finally, she beckoned for Jon to come over. As he walked towards them Jon had no idea what was in store for him. Thus, when Diane grabbed his still hard rod, he was more then a little surprised. He was even more surprised when she began to suck on it. Diane soon had his full length in her mouth, and was eagerly licking his cock, the way a small child licks a lollipop. Jon groaned with the sensation, and soon came all over Diane's face.

"Alright. I've satisfied you, now you have to satisfy me." Diane quickly explained what she expected and lay down on the blankets. Jon quickly set to work, his mouth eagerly devouring her pink nipple, two of his fingers inserted deep into Diane's cunt. Diane cried out at the violation of her body, and moaned as the pleasure overtook her, Already turned on by her encounter with Lisa, Diane was soon coming all over Jon's fingers. As she lay there panting from the effort, she reached up and kissed him. She then whispered in his ear, "Now her." Jon looked over at Lisa, who had watched the show in mixed horror and fascination. As Jon moved towards her, she became scared, as she was a virgin as far as men where concerned.

Jon came up to her and pulled her to her feet. Once she was standing he placed a firm kiss on her lips. As she reacted, he began to probe with his tongue, and her mouth soon opened to allow him access. As he continued the kiss, he lowered them to their knees. Once they were down, Jon bent and began to tease Lisa's breasts. The small dark nipple grew hard under his care, as he sucked gently on one; the way a nursing baby does, meanwhile rubbing the other with the palm of his hand, occasionally squeezing the firm mounds. Lisa shuddered as pleasure flowed through her. Letting his other hand take over for his mouth, Jon began to kiss his way down her body, running his tongue over her flat stomach. He soon found himself at her love nest, her curled hairs framing her pink snatch. Smiling to himself, he began to gently run his tongue over her lips. As he continued to play with her, her clit began to swell.

Jon noticed and eagerly switched his attention. Shaping his tongue like a U, he positioned it under her clit. He then began to move his tongue back and forth, wrapping it all around her joy button. Lisa cried out with the amount of pleasure this was giving her. As Jon moved back up to kiss her, Diane saw a wonderful opportunity. Reaching between the kissing couple, she grabbed Jon's rock hard cock and nestled it between Lisa's pussy lips. Lisa was shocked by his and looked into Jon's eyes. The hunger there was unmistakable. She too felt the need, and she desperately wanted to feel his cock deep inside her. Placing her hand in Diane's she guided the purple head of Jon's member to her

Feeling the wet heat approaching, Jon thrust gently, thus claiming the honor of the first man to take Lisa. Though a virgin himself, Jon had long wondered what it would be like, and thus, as any geek would have, researched it. With this knowledge in hand, he rolled them over, so that Lisa was now on top. Now in control, Lisa began to gently lower herself on him. Inch by inch he slipped into her, until he reached her maiden head. Feeling the membrane and knowing of the pain she would feel when he broke it, he reached up and kissed her. Just as she fell into the kiss, he thrust deep into to her, taking her cherry. Lisa recoiled at the sudden shock and pain. Jon stayed still for a moment, to allow her to get used to the intrusion. Buried to the hilt, he began to gently rock back and forth, though he didn't thrust. The rocking caused her clit to rub against. As new bliss filled her, Lisa forgot about the pain she had just felt and began to rock with him. Feeling her response, Jon began to slowly thrust into her tight pussy. Feeling his six inches deep inside her, Lisa moved with him. The two lovers were soon in ecstasy. Not to be left out, Diane moved to straddle Jon's face, with her back towards him so that she faced Lisa. Jon looked up into her gorgeous cunt and began to eat her out. The girls meanwhile had begun kissing and playing with each others tits. Their nipples rubbed against together, while their tongues tied themselves into knots. All three were in heaven as their bodies experienced the full sexual event. Lisa was the first to cum. Between her nipples and clit, her body felt as if an electric current was passing through it. She screamed as her orgasm hit, and her cum poured down Jon's shaft. Close to climax himself, Jon lost what little self control he had left when Lisa's walls began to squeeze his cock. He began to shoot deep into Lisa, his cum spilling out of her when she couldn't hold anymore. His moan of pleasure raced through Diane's clit, setting off the last of her orgasms for the day. As her juices fell on to his face, Jon drank as much of the sweet nectar as he could. Finally spent, the three lovers collapsed. The girls curled up against Jon's side, and the three fell asleep under the warm afternoon sun.

A/N: Yeah, I'm fairly sure that this one really sucks.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 – Jennifer**_

George was bored. He had been bored since he got there. He had a deep love for technology, and being stuck in the middle of the woods meant that technology was scarce. Even his laptop was useless. The motherboard had fried a few weeks ago, the result of him overclocking the system without providing it coolant. That was one of the two reasons he had agreed to come. A thousand dollars would not only replace the board, but would pay for a cooling system as well. The only other reason he could think of for being here was the girls. Though as he thought about it, that seemed to be a fairly decent reason all on its own. Unfortunately, he didn't seem to be having much luck with them. Jim was off with Ashley some where; doing who knew what, but George could make a few wild guesses, and they were probably all good ones, the lucky bastard. Jon he wasn't as sure about, but he had a feeling that Lisa and Diane had some how comeback wearing different skirts after they had come back from that hike with Jon. That was the worst bit of all. Not only were the girls ignoring him, but his friends had abandoned him as well.

In such a gloomy state of mind, George failed to notice the person standing behind him. It wasn't until she sat down that he realized he had company. Even then he ignored her. George had never really gotten along with the cheerleaders. They couldn't understand his interest in technology, and he couldn't forgive them the endless number of pranks they had played on him over the years. So when the cute red head sat down next to him, he half expected her to push him off the dock and into the lake.

"Excuse me," she asked, "do you know anything about computers?" George looked at her. She must be an idiot, he thought, everyone knows I'm the school computer whiz.

"Yeah, I may know a thing or two." He replied some what hesitantly, still waiting for the joke.

"Could you help me then? My laptop is supposed to have wireless internet, but I can't get it to work." She looked him straight in the eye, and he figured she was probably telling him the truth.

"Alright, where is it?" he asked.

"It's up in my room. Don't worry about going up, all the chaperones are playing lifeguard right now." Standing up, she headed up the hill back to the cabin. George followed her, as even a simple problem would provide a distraction for him. Back at the cabin, George and the girl headed for her room. There, she presented him with the laptop and service node she used to connect to the internet. Booting up the laptop, George tried to connect, with both her and his screen names. When neither worked, he checked the node itself. After cracking it open it soon became apparent what the problem was. Several chipboards had been jostled and fallen out of place. This in turn had torn out a few wires, but the ends had come free, so they simply needed to be reattached, instead of costly replaced. Sitting down on her bed, George spread the pieces about him. Though it would be simple enough to fix, the pieces were slightly delicate and would take some time put back into position. Knowing he had to pass the time some how, as the girl did not seem ready to go anywhere, George decided to try some small talk to lighten the grave mood she seemed to be in.

"Well, the good news is I can fix it, the bad news is that it will take me a few hours. I apologize, but this means you won't be able to chat with your family or boyfriend or whoever." George wondered what her response was going to be.

"Oh, I'm not seeing any one right now. I dumped the last asshole after he talked about his car for an hour." The girl climbed on to one of the other beds, put her arms behind her head and stared at the ceiling. "I probably wouldn't have minded," she continued, "but we were watching a movie at the time."

"Ah, well, if he wasn't that interested it was probably for the best." George remarked.

"Nah the movie wasn't that good to begin with. Some dumb action flick he dragged me to see. You know the kind, where no matter what she does, the heroine always seems to end up topless, even if she sits in an office?" the girl had launched into full sharing mode. "Well, needless to say I think he spent more time drooling over her then me."

George sensed an opening. Sure he had never gotten along with the cheerleaders. But it had more to do with his own insecurities rather than their attitudes, so he might as well talk with the girl. "Actually, what I meant was that if he wasn't interested in the movie, he could have talked to you. I guess I can't really talk. If it had been me, you might have gotten an hour of computer talk." George admitted this with a faint blush. Never the smoothest talker, he had a bad habit of revealing his faults with out prompting.

"So?" the girl replied "An hour of computers I could have taken. Computers interest me. Well, at least the software side. As you can tell, I'm not very good with the hardware." The girl rolled over so she was looking at George. "What exactly did I do to it?" she asked.

"Nothing major," he replied "just some rough handling." He thought for a moment. "You know it occurs to me. Here I am talking shop with a girl in her own bedroom, and I still haven't even asked your name. I apologize."

Her sweet laughter rang through the room as she sat up. "My name is Jennifer, Jen, for short. Pleased to meet you Mr. ….?"

"I believe I am answering to George at this time. If it changes, I shall let you know." He looked over to her with a grin on his face. She was smiling back. "So, you're interested in computers huh?"

"Yeah, I'm planning on majoring in programming in college. Probably something to do with market trends, but I'd really like to get into video game programming." George looked over at her with a doubting look on his face.

"Did I hear you right? You actually plan on working in the game industry?"

"Yeah why? Is it that had to believe that there are female programmers out there?" Jen was slightly indignant over what he was suggesting.

"Female programmers I can believe. It's a cheerleader programmer that I find difficult to swallow." George replied.

"Fine then. I propose a bet. I have here a second laptop, set up for a LAN connection, and both are equipped with a game I programmed myself. We play. If my programming is that bad, you should have no problem beating me. If you lose, you do as I say. If I lose, well, I won't lose, so that doesn't matter. Is it a deal?" Jen offered out her hand. George rose of his bed and shook on the bet.

The laptops were setup on opposite ends of the room and the game begun. A simple shooter mixed with RPG elements, it required players to pick both a class and weapon. Soon the two opponents were waging a fierce battle. Gunfire was exchanged with spell blasts, swords sliced through Kevlar, and in the most comic tragedy in gaming history, catapults smashed through tanks. After an hour of battling, George admitted defeat. Not only was the game beautifully rendered graphics wise, the game play was innovative, and the concept fairly unique. Worse, he had found no bugs to exploit. He was thoroughly beaten. He walked over to Jen and extended his arm. Grasping her hand, he knelt and brought it to his lips. "I surrender dear lady. I am yours to command."

With a broad smile on her face, she looked into his eyes and said, "Kiss me."

George did a small double take at the command, and then happily obliged leaning in, he placed a hand at the back of her head to draw her closer to him. As their lips met, his parted and his tongue reached out and sought hers. She responded in kind, and soon a tongue of war had broken out. His hands began to move sliding under the front of her shirt. Finding her breasts, he gently squeezed them causing her to moan into his mouth. He began to gently massage them, her nipples stiffening under his touch. Breaking the kiss for only a moment, Jen pulled the shirt over her head and flung it into a corner. Their tongues meeting once again, George reached behind her and deftly unclasped the lacy black bra she was wearing. Her largish tits swung free, her pink nipples already hard as pebbles. George bent and took one into his mouth, gently massaging the other with the palm of his hand. As his tongue began to trace a circle around her areola, he started to tug on her other nipple. The constant affection caused Jen to moan her pleasure. The feeling was almost as intense as to be described as agonizing.

While his mouth and hand kept her breasts busy, George's other hand found the buttons to her tight jeans. Popping the button, his hand snaked down into her pants, his fingers quickly finding the spot causing her panties to become so wet. His fingers plunged into her, adding yet another sensation to the growing number she was feeling. George quickly discovered that though she was no virgin, she was incredibly tight. Curling his fingers, he began to make a small come here motion inside of her. This proved to be too much for Jen and she came, gushing her juices all over his hand. George was far from through though. Laying her down on the bed, he slowly tugged of her tight jeans, exposing a pair of black lace panties. Her come was already leaking out the sides, and a huge wet spot had formed in their center. Grinning evilly, he gently removed her panties and began to lap up her come.

His tongue teased her folds, before he lightly flicked her swollen clit. As his tongue explored her nether regions, his hands continued to manipulate her heaving breasts, tugging and teasing her hard nipples. Though she couldn't believe it, Jen was headed for a second orgasm. Thrusting her hips into his face, she silently begged for more. He happily obliged, thrusting his tongue into her, as far as it would go. The sudden intrusion did it, and Jen began to come on his face. Drinking down as much as he could, George began to kiss his way back up her body. As he passed her breasts, he began to lick her breasts, smearing her cum into her perky nipples. Once it was evenly deposited, he continued his travels, until once again their tongues were locked together. As they kissed, she fumbled with the buttons on his jeans, finally getting them open. As she kissed her way down his body, she guided his pants to the floor, leaving his eight inch erection free. She slowly began to tongue it, licking her way from base to tip and back again. As George trembled from the feeling, she took his sack into her mouth and began rolling his balls back and forth. As precome formed at the tip, she bent and licked off.

With her hands on his knees, she could feel him trembling, and it aroused her beyond comparison. Lifting her to her feet, George guided Jen back onto the bed. She lay there, with her legs spread open in invitation. As he drew closer, Jen reached out and grasped him, guiding the swollen head to her entrance. Once it was in position, George thrust into her, filling her with his eight inch meat in one stroke. He leaned over her, so that her nipples rubbed against his chest, stimulating them even more. As he thrust into her, she could feel every inch of him, and sought to hold it as much as possible. She was soon matching him thrust for thrust, rubbing her clit against him. Her tight walls were slick with her cum, but even so she was incredibly tight. Their moans echoed off the close walls. George knew he wouldn't last long, and as her walls tightened with her orgasm, he too blew his load, deep into her. Looking into her eyes, he could tell she was just as pleased as he was with what had happened.

A/N: Two things. Yes, this was posted before Friday. It didn't seem fair that poor George hadn't gotten any, while Jim and Jon had. Second, please leave a few comments, so I will know what I am doing right, and what you would like to see less of. I will of course take hints, suggestions, and characters.

A/N2: Yes, the author is fully aware that his knowledge of computers is limited to turning them on and off and following their directions. He has already been taken out back and viciously beaten for the errors in this chapter, so please, leave off.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5- Stefanie**_

Stef had been sunning herself for nearly an hour already. The morning sun felt good, a gentle warmth caressing her body. She had already dropped the top of her bikini, seeing no reason not to abolish her tan lines while no one was looking. Finding the little glade had been a god send, and she intended to use it for whatever purpose she liked. She was far enough away from the camp that she doubted anyone would find her, while she was still close enough to hurry back if she needed to. She rolled over so that her back would be as even as the rest of her. Opening her eyes, she found another pair of large, brown eyes staring back at her. She froze, not wanting to alert the creature to the fact that she knew it was there. There was a faint rustling sound, and the creature moved so only its head was visible. Stef recognized it as a bear instantly.

Jon was bored. Despite the pleasant events of the day before, he wasn't going to push for more from Lisa and Diane, as it was well known that they were truly lesbians. He understood that Diane was simply having fun at his expense, but in this case he didn't mind. Propping his legs up on the table in front of him, he leaned back in his chair and began paging through the latest strategy magazines. Hopefully, cards would be able to distract. He hadn't been bored for long when he heard the screaming. Opening the door to the boy's room, he wasn't quite expecting what happened next. Running full tilt into him, one of the cheerleaders smashed him to the floor. Dazed from the crash, he looked up into Stefanie's panting face. "Umm. Stef, what are you doing?" Jon asked.

"Be-B-Bear," she replied, "there was a bear in the woods." She tried to catch her breath. "It began to chase me."

Gently pushing her off him, Jon walked to the window. It wasn't hard to spot where Stef had coming running from, as branches and grass had been trampled in her flight. As Jon watched, a turkey followed by her chicks walked out of the woods. Her ruffled feathers told of her agitation. Realizing what had happened, Jon began to laugh. Stef looked at him with a hurt look on her face.

"What's so funny about me nearly being killed?" she asked him.

"Turkey." Laughing as hard as he was, Jon couldn't explain what he had just seen.

"Are you calling me a turkey?" Stef was getting somewhat upset by this turn of events. Terrified running girls weren't supposed to get laughed at. And the bear had really scared her.

"No, you were being chased by a turkey." Jon had finally gotten his chuckling under control. "She was probably worried for her chicks. I watched them walk out of the woods after you."

"Oh." Stef looked puzzled. "I could have sworn it was a bear."

Jon looked at her, and something finally clicked. Stef had been standing there half naked the entire time. Her firm breasts with their large brown nipples had been staring him in the face ever since she had run into him. Thinking back slightly more, he realized they had also probably been rubbing against his chest when she had landed on him. Thinking about this, he started to get aroused. His curiosity won the better of him. Crashing into the couch, he asked "Stef, why are you topless?"

Looking down, Stef's arms flew to cover her exposed tits. "Omigod Omigod Omigod. I am so embarrassed." Falling on to the couch beside him, her head dropped to her chest.

Jon laughed. "Don't worry its nothing I haven't seen before. But my question remains. Why are you topless?" The mirth in his eyes was enough to disarm her, and when he placed his arm around her shoulders she leaned into him, partly glad for the comfort.

"I was sunbathing. I can't stand tan lines, so I took off my top. I rolled on to my stomach to tan my back, and saw these eyes staring back at me. So I took off. I ran screaming, and the next thing I know, I'm laying on the floor, or more accurately on top of you." She paused for a moment. "Cant say I didn't enjoy it."

"Oh really?" Jon looked down at her. "And what was so enjoyable about it?" he asked.

"I don't know. A combination of things. Winding up in the arms of a strong man when scared was a good thing. Not having you just shove me off of you helped. And honestly, the way my nipples rubbed against you kind of turned me on."

"Oh really?" he asked, "So what if I do this?" Reaching over, he took her bare breasts into his hands, gently rolling the nipples between his thumb and forefinger. Leaning over, he began to kiss her, their tongues twining like a pair of snakes. Kneeling in front of her, he began to drag his tongue down her flat stomach. Stef smiled at his soft touch. Unwillingly, Jon removed his hands from her breasts, instead using them to remove her wet panties.

Looking up at her with a feral grin, he bowed to her pussy and began to lap at her juices like a dog. Stef moaned as his tongue found her clit, sending spasms of pleasure to course through her. Stef came, pouring her juices all over Jon's face. Jon liked as much as he could off of her. Spreading her legs apart, he began to rub the head of his cock against her lips. Teased in such a manner, Stef began to buck her hips, trying to ensnare him inside of her. After tormenting her for several minutes, Jon finally entered her in one swift motion. Feeling his length enter so suddenly, Stef couldn't help but cry out. Jon began to thrust, the pressure of her tight cunt squeezing his hard cock.

Jon knew he wasn't going to last long like this, but the feelings were just too much. With one final thrust, Jon pushed into the hilt before releasing his white hot cum deep into her pussy. Stef was far from finished however. Pushing Jon over on his back, she began to lick at his softening cock. Wrapping her tongue around, his cock, she began to move it up and down his shaft. Despite having cum moments before, Jon's cock was soon hard again. Stef stood over him, and gently lowered herself on to his rod. In control this time, she began to slowly raise and lower herself. The thrusting motions caused Jon to rub against her g-spot, and every time she took all of him inside her, her clit rubbed his shaft. The slow speed meant that she felt every inch of him, Jon was in heaven, the feel of Stef's tight walls almost causing him pain in the amount of pleasure he felt. The feelings becoming too much for her to stand, Stef began to move faster, her slick walls rubbing against Jon. Picking up the change in tempo, Jon began to thrust back into her, reaching for her inner depths with his cock. Stef had finally had enough. As her orgasm passed through her, her cunt squeezed Jon's cock, finishing his overworked member. With one final thrust, he pushed deep into her, releasing another stream of cum. Later they were sitting on the small porch off of the boy's room. Jon had lent Stef one of his blank t-shirts.

Relaxing against each other they were enjoying the afternoon sun. Watching the woods, they were surprised when the bear club walked out of the woods. Sniffing the air, it began to walk towards them. Climbing the stairs to the deck, it walked over to Stef and sniffed her legs. After licking them a few times, it curled up at her feet and fell asleep. Jon looked at it curiously. "I think it thinks you're its mother" Stef, still staring at the bear, simply replied, "I told you I saw a bear."


End file.
